undertalefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Final Froggit
Final Froggit es un enemigo que aparece en el NÚCLEO de forma habitual, y en las Ruinas, solo si se está en el Modo Difícil. Es la versión superior y mejorada de Froggit. Aparece con * Whimsalot * Astigmatism * Migospel (Modo Difícil) Ataques Sus ataques son una versión más fuerte y larga de los ataques normales de Froggit. * Una oleada de moscas aparecen por la parte superior de la pantalla. Se detienen, y luego se dirigen hacia el ALMA. * Una rana salta varias veces hacia el ALMA. La rana puede aterrizar en cualquier punto del tablero de proyectiles, y realizar su próximo salto desde ahí. Estrategia * Para poderle perdonar, hay que realizar el acto de Mistificar. Para obtener el texto amarillo en los créditos de la Verdadera Ruta Pacifista, debe ser perdonado de esta forma. * También puede ser perdonado después de seleccionar las opciones de Halagar (que reduce su ATAQUE) o Amenazar (que reduce su DEFENSA). Esto es útil cuando ataca junto a otros monstruos. * Quedarse cerca del borde inferior de la pantalla le permite al jugador tener más tiempo a la hora de esquivar a las moscas. * Rodear a la rana con el cursor puede hacer que este nunca aterrice, lo que podría poner fin al ataque después de realizar un solo salto. Citas * Skip, jump. 'Neutral' ** Saltar, brincar. * Robbit, robbit. Neutral * Creak, creak. 'Neutral' * Woof. 'Neutral' * Shudder, Shudder. 'Amenazar' ** Escalofrío, Escalofrío. * Nod, nod. Halagar ** Asentir, asentir. * (Thought-ful Croak) Mistificar ** (Croar Pensati-vo) * (Impress-ed Croak) frente a [[Astigmatism]] ** (Croar impresiona-do) Texto de ambientación * Its future looks brighter and brighter. Comprobar ** Su futuro cada vez parece más y más brillante. * Final Froggit was already there, waiting for you. solo ** Final Froggit ya estaba allí, esperándote. * What A Nightmare! junto a [[Astigmatism] y Whimsalot] ** ¡Qué pesadilla! * Final Froggit hopped in...? solo durante el [[Modo Difícil]] ** ¿Final Froggit vino saltando...? * That doesn’t seem correct. junto a [[Astigmatism] en el Modo Difícil] ** Eso no parece correcto. * Can you believe it? junto a [[Whimsalot] durante el Modo Difícil] ** ¿Te lo puedes creer? * Final Froggit stopped chasing Migospel around. junto a [[Migospel] en el Modo Difícil] ** Final Froggit ha parado de perseguir a Migospel. * Final Froggit knows exactly why it’s here. Neutral ** Final Froggit sabe exactamente por qué está aquí. * The battlefield is filled with the smell of mustard seed. Neutral ** El campo de batalla está lleno con el olor de las semillas de mostaza. * Final Froggit jumps ominously up and down. Neutral ** Final Froggit salta arriba y abajo ominosamente. * You are intimidated by Final Froggit’s strength. tras uno o más ataques ** Estás intimidado por la fuerza de Final Froggit. * You are intimidated by Final Froggit’s strength. Truly. tras uno o más ataques ** Estás intimidado por la fuerza de Final Froggit. De verdad. * You compliment the Final Froggit. It understood you perfectly. Its ATTACK dropped. Halagar ** Halagas al Final Froggit. Te entendió perfectamente. Su ATAQUE cayó. * You threaten the Final Froggit. It understood you perfectly. Its DEFENSE dropped. Amenazar ** Amenazas al Final Froggit. Te entendió perfectamente. Su DEFENSA cayó. * You did something mysterious. Final Froggit recognizes it has more to learn from this world. Mistificar ** Hiciste algo misterioso. Final Froggit reconoce que tiene que aprender más de este mundo. * You did something mysterious. But nothing happened. #2+ ** Hiciste algo misterioso. Pero no ha ocurrido nada. * Final Froggit seems reluctant to fight you. alcanzar las condiciones para perdonarle ** Final Froggit parece reacio a luchar contigo. * Final Froggit stands its ground. 'bajos' ** Final Froggit mantiene su posición. Nombre Su nombre proviene de Froggit y la palabra final, refiriéndose a cómo Final Froggit es encontrado en la última parte del juego. Como uno de los enemigos finales del juego, final también puede hacer referencia a que ha ganado sabiduría, fuerza y entendimiento durante su viaje mientras pasaba a través de sus obstáculos, confusión y dificultades en la vida de Froggit hasta alcanzar su propósito, apuntando a que ha alcanzado su fase final. Curiosidades * Durante su ataque de moscas, estas parecen ser más grandes y rápidas que las de Froggit. * Es uno de los monstruos que componen el Amalgama Reaper Bird. * Como el resto de homólogos que aparecen en el NÚCLEO, Final Froggit presenta una personalidad opuesta a la de su homólogo de las Ruinas, y que refleja el tema del NÚCLEO de cómo los monstruos que antes eran débiles e inseguros ahora son más fuertes y mejores, al igual que el protagonista en este punto de su viaje. ** Final Froggit es, además, el que presenta un comportamiento más opuesto, siendo casi todo su texto de ambientación inverso al de Froggit, entendiendo exactamente lo que el protagonista le dice, sabiendo exactamente por qué está allí, manteniéndose firme cuándo su HP es bajo en lugar de intentar huir, etc. * Antes de la versión v1.001, sus estadísticas eran de "ATK 7 DEF 2". de:Final Froggit en:Final Froggit fr:‎Croâpaud Ultime ja:Final Froggit pl:Final Froggit ru:Финальный Фроггит zh:‎終極青蟈 Categoría:Monstruos Categoría:Enemigos Categoría:Personajes Categoría:NÚCLEO Categoría:Modo Difícil Categoría:Ruinas